destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamefaqs Guide to DTG2
The GameFAQS Guide to DTG2, officially referred to as DTG: A Compendium, was an in-universe guide to Destroy the Godmodder 2. It appeared to be a heavily revised and updated version of TwinBuilder's guide, called "How To Destroy A Godmodder." It was created by Split. Contents Table of Contents *X Introduction *Y The Trifecta **Y.A Universe A **Y.B Universe B **Y.C Universe C *Z Other Universes *1 A Terrible Fate *2 Godmodding **2.1 The Finer Arts of Godmodding *3 The Godmodder *4 Godmodder's Allies **4.1 The Terrors **4.2 The Mechs **4.3 The Wayback Machine **4.4 The Turrets *5 Godmodder's Enemies **5.1 Summoning Entities **5.2 The Void *6 Counter-Godmodding *7 Temporal Shenanigans **7.1 The Fourth Wall **7.2 The First Block **7.3 The Narrative **7.4 Operators **7.5 Paradox Space *8 Void Artifacts **8.1 The Black Monolith **8.2 The Hexahedron **8.3 The Ultimate Reward **8.4 The Disc *9 Schizophrenia **9.1 The Arrival **9.2 The Build **9.3 The Shatter **9.4 The Split *10 The Game Behind The Game **10.1 Operating *11 History **11.1 Pre-War **11.2 The Psi War **11.3 The First War **11.4 The Second War **11.5 The Break *12 In Conclusion *13 FAQ Version History Wiki Editor's Note: Versions 1.0-1.3 were TwinBuilder's original guide. Since 2.0, the guide has been taken over by Split. * V 4.2 - Updated Other Universes and History. Added a minor edit to Void Artifacts. Renamed The Game Behind The Game to Anomalies and heavily updated it. Hey there, gutza. You having fun attempting to read this? *V 4.1.3 - Some small edits now. Edited the History to include some foresight, the FAQ, and Godmodding. *V 4.1 - Updated the Trifecta to include Other Universes. Editing the FAQ, the Introduction, and A Terrible Fate. *V 4.0 - New guide finally complete. It has now expanded to form a detailed database for all of the Godmodding Wars. Added The Game Behind The Game. Heavily updated the History and the Trifecta in accordance to recent events. *V 3.4 - Scratch complete. Majority of guide deleted. Major work can now begin. *V 3.3.1 - Created a supplementary, private guide. It will be used as a list of resources while I continue this Scratch. This should serve me will for the new guide. *V 3.3 - Beginning Scratch of guide. It's unsalvagable. Gotta do something about this. *V 3.2 - Continuing restructure. I may have to gut it... There's a lot of outdated info. *V 3.1 - Beginning restructure of guide. *V 3.0 - Heavily updated the Introduction and History. Added A Terrible Fate. Began work on the Trifecta. *V 2.3 - Added Schizophrenia. Updated the FAQ. *V 2.2 - Worked on History section. *V 2.1 - Reshuffled guide around. *V 2.0 - I'll take this from here. Added Temporal Shenanigans and Void Artifacts. *V 1.3 - Added the History section. Needs work. *V 1.2 - Added some things for the Godmodder's Allies section. *1.1 - Patched bug on A Godmodder's Greatest Weakness. *V 1.0 - Finished guide! Some bug seems to be affecting A Godmodder's Greatest Weakness, though. X The Introduction Welcome to the guide. I'm not going to continue that welcome with a long-winded paragraph about how this guide is the best thing since sliced bread, or teleported bread as well. I'll just set the mood to the story that this guide tells. You know, so you realize how much of a hole you've dug yourself into by reading this. Chances are, if you know about this guide, you know what Minecraft is. Chances are, you'd know what Minecraft is regardless. If you've been paying attention to the news for the past year, you know about the Second Godmodding War. It's all around you. Millions of computers infected by a deadly virus, wars on the verge of starting, governments in complete flux. At times, it can feel almost like a sburban jungle. Wait. Was that too obvious? Whatever. The biggest question on the public's mind is undoubtedly: "It's just a game! How can this be happening?" Well, if you're still asking that, I've got a news flash for you, buddy! Minecraft is NOT A GAME. It's its own universe. The people who "created" it ended up messing with forces bigger than they could control. They messed up a whole lot of things. They made some bad choices. All of that led to this war, as well as the wars preceding it. The people involved in these wars have stretched the universe to its breaking point, using its powers in insane ways, all for the cause of defeating... Yeah. You guessed it! The big bad. The Godmodder. This guy's not the only godmodder, and he didn't even invent the art. But he perfected it. As far as godmodding goes, he's the most powerful one around. Powerful enough to cause this damned sburban jungle in the first place. The people who rose up to stop him are the Descendants. Ordinary Minecraft players who ascend to become something greater. Together, they fight as one, driving back the Godmodder's darkness. Okay, that sounded really cliche. Whatever. Keeping it in, because you know what? I said I'd set a story. I'll set another one, and then it's off to the guide with you. Picture this. It's the end of the road. Three universes hang in the balance of this climatic battle, this event that will change the tide of this war, probably even end it. All the Descendants are gathered in one spot, one cliff. The skies are purple, and the majority of the Battlefield they fight on has been blasted down to its bedrock foundations. The bodies of all those slain in the previous battle still hang fresh, and a giant block pulsing golden energy descends from the skies. But the powers of the Descendants are depleted. How then, will they stand against this incoming threat? The skies scratch with orchid light. The block stops in front of the players, and then, orchid energy, trails of light, intertwine around it, forming... ...Oh? You want to find out what they're forming? Well, maybe you will if you read through this. Hopefully I've hooked you into reading this guide. And if I have, then welcome aboard. No doubt the internet has gone mad with information over this war. I'll hopefully be a beacon and a compass, a solid rock in this dynamic chaos of GodCraft. Let's get started, huh? Y The Trifecta Every story has a setting. The story of this war is so massive and so great, that it moves over the entirety of reality. Even though Minecraft is only one universe, the power of the Descendants can call upon universes beyond and summon entities, items, and whatever the hell they want from them. No wonder multiversal police are getting involved. Anyways, although there are countless universes at play here, there are only really three that matter. These three universes have been bound together by an unknown force through unknown means, and they're called the Trifecta. Because of their anomalous nature, all three universes interact with each other, their forces heading to the other two in the chain. And its all thanks to this war that they do so! Whatever entity created this Trifecta did so with great cunning. The bonds between these universes are extremely powerful, and not even I fully understand them. What I do understand is that these bonds allow for mysterious events to take place, noticeably stable time loops. They also allow GodCraft to be affected by these universes, which, trust me, has happened several times, most noticeably in the Homestuck Invasion. Wait. Spoilers. Dammit, pretend you didn't read that last part. The three universes in the Trifecta are codenamed Universe A, B, and C. Below, you'll find out more information about them all. Y.A Universe A The first universe of the Trifecta is signified as a blue circle with two smaller blue circles orbiting it. It signifies the entire continuum of Paradox Space, the reality in which Homestuck presides. (Although, Paradox Space also seems to take root in wherever Homestuck touches, thereby ensnaring the entire Trifecta in its web as well. I won't get too into this; it's complicated as hell.) To put it less simply, this universe contains the Alternian Genesis Frog (which contains the A1 and A2 sessions of the game), the Earth’s Genesis Frog (which contains the B1 and B2 sessions of the game), as well as all the other locations in Homestuck. This universe is fairly anomalous, for two reasons. One, it’s more of a multiverse than a universe, since it contains many other universes inside of itself. Two, despite representing Homestuck, Universe A is not actually Homestuck itself. It doesn’t follow the “alpha timeline” of events depicted in Homestuck, and is an offshoot timeline which is doomed because it has not paradoxically ensured its own existence. However, something seems to be preventing this timeline from being destroyed, which is what would normally happen in this case. Universe A first interfered with Universe C when a being known as the Employer contacted the omniscient inhabitants that resided in the A2 session, and created an invasion against it. The characters involved in this invasion are Doc Scratch (First Guardian of Alternia), Lord English (Scratch’s master), the Condesce (Empress of Alternia), Bec Noir (the B1 version of Archagent Jack Noir), and the Felt (a gang of pool-themed mobsters). Additionally, the four Homestuck Kids (the players of the B1 session) were involved in the story, albeit not as much as the members of the Invasion. The Kids are: John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley. Y.B Universe B The second universe of the Trifecta is signified as a red circle with a smaller red circle orbiting it. It signifies the prime universe of reality, Earth's. (Note that this is entirely different from Homestuck Earth, which is covered in Y.A.) Normally, Earth would not be so involved in Minecraft, but Minecraft isn't just a game, now is it? Earth is heavily intertwined with Universe C in that Mojang AB harnessed the raw creative energies of the universe into the game of Minecraft. Although, like Universe A, life on Earth is not really going as it should (because of the Godmodder’s influence), that doesn’t matter too much compared to Universe A. Since Mojang tampered with Universe C, both universes have been intertwined before the creation of the Trifecta itself, which serves as the basis for all of the events of these wars. Indeed, all seven billion humans of the universe exist on Earth, and of those, all sixteen million people with a copy of Minecraft are locked in a dangerous game. Thanks to the Godmodder, Earth is trapped in a technological prison. The brave few who can strive to break free of it will find themselves in for the battle of a lifetime. And that’s not to say technology isn’t faring well on Earth. It’s actually doing better than normal. Thanks to donations by Aperture Science, supercomputers and actually A.I.s are being built. Now all the government has to do is defeat the Godmodder himself! Y.C Universe C The third universe of the Trifecta is signified as a green hexagon with a smaller hexagon orbiting it. It signifies the entire universe of Minecraft, which, believe me, is no game. Like Universe A, it is technically classified as a multiverse due to the fact that many, many, many individual worlds exist in it, crafted by its inhabitants. The universe’s creation is highly volatile, if the legends ring true. In the beginning of time, the universe was a sea of red, ruled over by the Red Dragon. It sought to be the only thing in existence, and one day, a great light shone on it. (This is thought to be Notch himself peering into the world from Universe B.) The light created a shadow, which became the Ender Dragon, who created the Endermen. The Endermen rose up against the Red Dragon, since they wanted order. They locked him away in a pit, but in his last act, he cursed the Endermen so that they would gradually lose their power as the eons passed until they became only shadows of their former selves. The pit the Red Dragon was locked in became a hellish dimension known as the Nether. The Endermen, now alone, created a First Block and Scratched it. The resulting halves formed the End and the Overworld, and the worlds prospered until the Endermen lost most of their power and could no longer interact with it. Then, the gods stepped in, Mojang and Notch themselves, and molded the world in their image. And so the legend goes. Whether or not you believe that isn’t any of my business. Personally, I think it seems pretty plausible. Regardless, this universe is coveted due to its high alignment with the energies of creation, which no doubt have spawned from its millions of inhabitants constantly building and pursuing their dreams. It’s the primary setting for all of these wars, and without it, none of this would have happened. Of course, even though Universe C is marketed as a game in Universe B, it is anything but. Those who can realize that can unlock the secret of operating, and from that, godmodding itself. But we’ll get to that later. Z Other Universes Despite the Trifecta being the main setting of all of these wars as a whole, there are some other universes that don't necessarily fit into it that are important to cover. Since, by the laws of the Narrative, Fourth-Wall-leaning, and entity summoning, any universe can interact with the war at any time, all of them can potentially be equally important. However, there are some stray universes that are more than just entity hotspots. Universe “4” = This universe is a bit like Alternia from Universe 1, even though it isn’t a part of the Trifecta. This universe has a habitable planet hosted by elves, and they too played a session of the Game. Although, like the A2 session, they beat the Black King, they failed to claim the Ultimate Reward thanks to circumstances beyond their control. They hid in their Veil, and Kalare Erelye, a player of the session, controls his Minecraft account, TheLordErelye, from there. Universe “A3” = This isn’t really a universe, but it is a session of the Game adjacent to the A2 session. It also takes place on Alternia, and follows another set of trolls. The_Serpent, a player of the wars, was in this session as the Mage of Mind. She interacts with the wars from her ruined planet, the Land of Snakes and Darkness. Tabletopia = A universe full of wood. Its inhabitants are made from wood itself, and worship all kinds of furniture, as well as their fabled artifact, the Black Monolith. They got into the war through some stray nukes. The resulting civil war led their fleet (headed by their King, Ikea) into GodCraft. Tabletopia’s scientists have mastered chronal displacement and have used it in portal-based technology. If you ask me, they’re in cahoots with Earth’s government. Limbo = A dull grey plane of existence whose architecture is conjured up from its inhabitant's mindscapes. Most deceased souls find their way here at some point, and truly wicked ones are usually brought here for eternal punishment. The Council of Nine watches over it, and guards its prized artifacts. One of them, the Fez, is guarded in the Antichamber, an elaborate series of mind-bending puzzles. I'd prefer not to talk too much about it. It messes with your mind, especially if you've watched it like I have. I'll talk about the Fez in later chapters, though. TF2niverse = The universe of Team Fortress 2. It interacted with the Trifecta during the Witching Hours of 2013 and 2014. In the former, the Horseless Headless Horsemann had to be fought. In the latter, Merasmus, an evil wizard, created a Strongmann Machine that was supposed to unlock Bumper Car Hell. Also, Sentry Guns and Dispensers from its universe seem to be a common entity summon. Freddyverse = The universe of Five Night's at Freddy's. It's had minor interaction with the Trifecta, and its animatronic inhabitants have more power than they let on. A lot more. Don't be fooled. I was, and I paid the price. 1 A Terrible Fate "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" Happy Mask Salesman, TLoZ: Majora's Mask Yeah, I'm prefacing this thing with a quote. Do you have a problem with that? Didn't think so. Welcome to this guide. Chances are, you've come here fresh from GodCraft and are trying to salvage whatever bits of information that you can find left on the internet. Anyways, I've covered the intro to this in the introduction, which, surprisingly, is a damn good place to put an intro. Who would have guessed? This guide was edited earlier by someone who I know. I've taken it up for them, editing it where edits were needed. In the end, this guide turned from a guide on how to defeat godmodders into a complete database for the only one that mattered. (Or should I say, one of the two that mattered.) 2 Godmodding Alright, first things first. If you want to have any idea of what's going on in these wars, you've got to know one crucial thing. It pops up everywhere, in the name of the wars, in the name of the game, it's just... Wow. And it's, yep, you guessed it, godmodding. Now, what exactly is godmodding? There are two answers to that question. There's the standard answer, and then there's the answer that applies to these wars. The standard definition of godmodding, so graciously taken from Urban Dictionary, is in essence when someone’s character has the ability to do practically anything without limits or boundaries. An example is when they simply cannot be harmed by any and all means. Godmodding originated in roleplays and is what you see above. Someone's character is infallible in their judgement, and can block any attack sent at them. And arguing against them is useless. For, you see, they'll just godmod your counterattack away! Of course, this is only for roleplays. And these wars The actual definition of Godmodding is when a being can manipulate reality around them to do practically anything without limits or boundaries. It's a lot like the standard definition, but a lot more can be done with it, because it can be done in real life, not just in text. Godmodding is especially prevalent in Minecraft, where godmodders learn to manipulate the coding of Minecraft in order to serve their own ends. To do that, you have to learn that Minecraft is not a game, and to stop treating it as such. Once you know that, you can basically do whatever the hell you want. Fun, right? Well, sort of. As always, there are good and bad sides to this. If you have this icky concept known as a conscience, you could probably do great things with godmodding and not abuse your powers! But, let's face it. Absolute power corrupts absolutely, and the majority of godmodders turn to the cookie-offerers and nod, joining the Dark Side. Theoretically, this could lead to hundreds of powerful godmodders ruling Minecraft! So, I bet you're wondering, why hasn't this happened yet? You know, besides GodCraft? That has something to do with the Godmodding Scale, which was set in place by the first ever godmodder, only known as Psi. The way it works is that all godmodders, once initiating their skills, start at the lowest tier, Alpha. Only by besting a godmodder at the next-highest rung than you in combat can you proceed to the next tier, which would be Alpha+. I bet you can see where this is going! You climb up the tiers, gaining... well, what exactly? I never said what purpose the tiers serve. I will now! The higher you get on the Godmodding Scale, the more power you serve. It acts as a sort of OP Scale, limiting the power of lower-level godmodders until they become more powerful. Once you get high enough on the ladder, you can do many great things. But eventually, there's got to be a peak. The highest rung on the Scale is the Omega+ Tier, reserved only for the most powerful of godmodders. It just so happens that the godmodder who started these wars (as well as GodCraft) is the only live Omega+ in existence, and is as such, referred to by the proper noun of Godmodder. He's unlocked mastery of his powers, and can only be defeated by the fabled Descendants who can turn his power against him. Remember them? They were in the Intro! There used to be many godmodders, all vying for control of the higher rungs on the Scale. But the Godmodder killed them all, ensuring that no one could ever hope to match him in power. As such, he's established a monopoly in the art of godmodding. Of course, then there's the aforementioned Psi. What's up with him? He created godmodding, and that's all we know about him? Definitely not. We know a lot more than that. For one, it is said that he created Psi Artifacts that, when collected by the chosen one, will unlock the Psi's power, elevating the one to the fabled rank of Psi Tier. THIS is truly the highest rung on the Godmodding Scale, but, due to its nigh-unobtainability, it's not counted. So, we've covered the origin of godmodding, what it is, and the Godmodding scale. Next section, we're covering the finer arts of godmodding. Don't believe me? Well, it's in the title. 2.1 The Finer Arts of Godmodding I know what you're thinking: an art as complex as godmodding is bound to have a lot of finer points. And you'd be right. Considering that the practice is limitless in its scope and potency, there sure is a lot you can do with it. But what, exactly, can you do with it? Well, that's what this chapter's about: exploring some of the things you can do with godmodding, and are frequently employed by godmodders. Let's start. Curses: These show up a lot. Basically, Curses are intangible concepts that directly alter the flow of battle, causing things to change spontaneously. There are many different types of Curses, such as, for example, a Curse of Snakes that causes snakes to randomly appear every so often. This could be used offensively or defensively, to attack or to block an attack. A very common curse to use is the Curse of Repetitiveness, which makes it so that an attack used very often will dwindle in power until it doesn't work at all. The Curses casted by lesser godmodders can expire after a set amount of time or be destroyed altogether, typically by abstract means. However, the Curses of higher godmodders can last for a long time, and can keep going for years and years. This is why Curses are renowned: for their length. They can really be pains in the block, especially if you can't deal with them directly. Console Mastery: This is very common, too. When you're dealing with godmodders in a game, ESPECIALLY Minecraft, expect this to happen, even in the lowest tiers of godmodders. Basically, godmodders tend to have complete mastery over all admin commands in a game, and tend to be completely immune to them if they're used by normal players. This is why kicking/banning a godmodder will never, ever work. The only chance it would is if an actual moderator or admin casted the ban, and even then, the godmodder (depending on his power level) would use an Outside Administration hack to rejoin. Using his mastery of console commands, the godmodder can basically do whatever he wants in the confines of his game, such as summoning any item he wants, even those that don't normally exist in his game (Minecraft is such a repeat offender of this), summoning mobs, teleporting himself around, and many other things. Altgeddon: This is usually common in high-tiers who can master this skill. This is another big reason as to why banning will never work: godmodders tend to have insane amounts of alternate accounts. This will commonly be used to deflect any viruses or bans sent at a godmodder, although this is commonly shunned by another insane amount... Computergeddon: This is mastered only by the Godmodder himself. Just like godmodders will have lots of alts, godmodders also will have lots of computers. This is very commonly employed to prevent pesky viruses from taking out a godmodder's computer. If he has so many, he can just switch! This is insanely useful when used by the Godmodder, who somehow has infinite computers (and, by the way, infinite alts). Theoretically, of course, there could really be only one that sets up a server or hosts an account... But how would you find it? There's too many! The Veil: The Veil is employed by high-level godmodders. It basically completely obscures their personal life, making it so players attacking them will never, EVER be able to find out any personal information from them. They could find out things like a first name or what their house LOOKS like, but things like their appearance, their address, their parentage, their workplace, and many others will convienently be off-limits. And for good reason: it completely dispels any attacks sent at the real godmodder controlling the ingame avatar! How can you attack him if you don't know where he lives? I'll edit this section when I find more of these. Of course, there are several ones I didn't mention: the Terrors, the Wayback Machine, and the Turrets. But these are so important, they get their own sections later on! 3 The Godmodder Alright. Here he is. The main focus of this guide. The Big Man is here, and he by no means wants to take a time out. This guy, the Godmodder himself, is such a powerful godmodder that his name is a proper noun. He represents the godmodding community as a whole, and he is a force to be reckoned with. As I mentioned earlier, the reason the Godmodder earns this proper status is because he's the most powerful godmodder in all of existence. He rests at the highest conventional tier of the Godmodding Scale, Omega+. Pretty much the entire array of godmodding is available to him, and I'm reasonably sure that he could take over an entire universe if he wants to. He can do anything he wants in Minecraft OR Earth, and he is nigh-invulnerable. So I bet you're wondering something. Why is he just making a Minecraft server if he could be a literal god? Well, that's the question, isn't it. I have no clue why the Godmodder won't follow the full extent of his powers, but I have a few good guesses. The big one has got to do with the job of a godmodder: his job is to make everyone he makes ragequit. He can do this just by being so blatantly overpowered, so obnoxious, and so completely annoying that players left and right will leave the server they're on in rage. If this happens, it's a win for the godmodder. THIS Godmodder has taken things a step further. Since he has so much power, he's given himself a big goal to reach: make every Minecraft player ragequit at once. He's so determined to sticking to the definition of a godmodder that I think he's completely lost sight of what he could really do with his power if he put his mind to it. Mind you, he's powerful now. But think of what he could do... Sorry, I'm rambling. Anyway, I think another good guess would be that he wants to climb to the highest tier of Godmodding EVER: The Psi. To do that, however, is not a simple task. You need to gather up the fabled Ancestral Artifacts left behind by the first Psi-Godmodder, as well as the Disc. (More on these later.) Perhaps the Godmodder's inhibiting himself because he wants to climb up there and THEN reach his full potential? I'm not so sure. Alright, enough talk on guesses. This is a guide on facts. So here are some. The Godmodder's name is Richard, and the reason he's so powerful is because he's one of the first ever godmodders besides the Psi-Godmodder. In fact, he was directly inspired by the Psi-Godmodder to take up the craft of godmodding! He played Minecraft very early in its life and recognized it for what it was relatively quickly. As such, he quickly gained powers that no conventional player could ever dream of, and eventually turned them to the dark side in a great pranking war. Now, in order to make sure no one can best him, the Godmodder has killed off most lower-level godmodders and nearly all the higher-level ones. Legend holds that the only people who can knock him off from his throne are the fabled Descendants of the Players who fought in the original Godmodding War. And they could certainly do a good job of it, but they would need to train very hard first. The Godmodder, at his high level of power, has access to all of the godmodding techniques, including and surpassing the ones listed in the previous chapter. Some of these he employs so frequently, they'll get their own chapters! In fact, now would be a good time to look at them. 4 Godmodder's Alies For some inexplicable reason that I cannot fathom the answer to, there are things in this universe that willingly follow the Godmodder. Wait, never mind. Through my limitless intellect, I figured it out instantly. The Godmodder, being the master manipulator that he is, has a veritably army of machines and entities that can he can create. Sure, he can make standard entities if he wants. But the Godmodder has much more at his disposal. In the following chapters, I'll cover exactly what he can summon. 4.1 The Terrors These guys are the workforce of the Godmodder's army. Basically, Terrors are beefed-up versions of the normal monsters in Minecraft. They're bigger, meaner, and colored with a slightly different color scheme. You know, like Shiny Pokémon? Yeah, like those guys. Some of them can even come with special abilities that their normal selves don't have. They were first used by the original Psi-Godmodder, who was rumored to use special Artifacts in their original summoning procedures. They reportedly come from the depths of evil, even deeper than the Nether. And if the Nether's Hell, you know these guys have gotta be bad, right? Well, not really. They're not too hard to take out, or at least, the low-power ones are. High-level ones are freakin' machines. Any old godmodder can and will use these, but more powerful ones can and will live long enough to unleash said high-level ones. Some of them will purposely block player attacks, and will also bodyguard the godmodder who summoned them, requiring you to defeat them to pass! Additionally, they're pretty well-trained and immune to monster infighting. Thankfully, none of them have special attacks. However, as I said above, some of them have special abilities! For instance, the Terror Creepers can spew out Minicreepers that impede attackers' progress and yes, they explode. Their more powerful brethren are the Mechs, which were engineered specifically by the Godmodder. 4.2 The Mechs The big brothers of the Terrors. While Terrors are well known as godmodders' mooks and are used frequently, these behemoths have been engineered specifically by the Godmodder himself! He's apparently built them for use in GodCraft, and they improve on the attack patterns and weapons of the Terrors, placing them in robotic shells. And the big plus of Terrors over Mechs is that while Terrors could be summoned over and over with the same specifications, Mechs improve on their previous models. They come in Marks, so a Mk. II Mech will be much more powerful than the Mk. I version of the Mech. They're bigger, they're armed with more weaponry, and they're much smarter. Additionally, their complicated AI and weapons systems grants them special attacks that the Terrors lack, and although they require charge times, special attacks used at the right time just devastate opponents. Attack-wise, though, Mechs function pretty much identically to the Terrors. They still attack in groups, and they still have no monster infighting. That's been wired out in the programming phase. Oh, speaking of that. Don't even get me started on hacking into them, or sapping them or whatnot. The Godmodder's taken that into account. He's taken everything into account. I know, it's infuriating, but you'll get used to it. Later models of Mechs seem to carry kamikaze attacks in addition to standard special attacks, making them a threat even in death. 4.3 The Wayback Machine This curious piece of tech is employed by high-level godmodders. Its power is so elite that only a select few can use it, and one of those is - guess who? - the Godmodder himself. Disguised as a block of dirt, it hides a complex mainframe that can rewrite history and nab entities from the past and into the present. It's used by defeated godmodders who have risen back to power and wish to create a blast from the past. The Machine, true to its word, will take an entity used in a past battle with the godmodder in question and plop it on the present Battlefield on the godmodder's side. Of course, things like endgame bosses or the godmodder himself can't be pulled back. It would take much greater forces to accomplish such a task. It's relatively new in the godmodding arsenal, and as such, there hasn't been much experimenting with it or documentation. There seems to be no repercussions in the past about resummoning the entity, so it looks like time's okay with it. And believe me, I should know what time's okay with. 4.4 The Turrets If the Terrors are the soldiers of a godmodder's army, the Turrets are the special ops. These things are lethal killing machines, make no mistake. Regardless of the power level of a godmodder, you do not want to get caught in their path. Ever. They are nigh-indestructible and will kill you instantly if you give them the chance to. They are perhaps the deadliest tool available to a godmodder. Turrets take the form of large pole-like structure that's armed to the teeth with deadly weaponry. Like the Mechs, they're fully robotic and hacking/sapping/what-have-you won't work on them. It wouldn't even faze them. Turrets are unique because they are programmed to attack one thing and one thing only: a designated target. And they're also unique because you can't change a target once a turret is built: they're stuck targeting that thing. This principle is used to construct the turret so that the target in question will have an especially hard time battling it. Of course, a Turret will target anything ELSE that gets close to it. But mostly, it's battling that one thing. Which is why I warned you earlier to not get in their path. They have more than enough weaponry to attack you as well as their target. Any godmodder can deploy a Turret; it's the number that changes. Low-level ones can only make once a battle, but as you go up, the number increases. The Godmodder himself has an entire legion of Turrets designed to combat Chuck Norris. Oh yeah. I forgot to mention two things. Turrets are named after their target; the aforementioned example is the Anti-Chuck Norris Turret. In addition, Turrets are very commonly used to neutralize key entities that could have a shot at damaging their summoner. Chuck Norris is a good example since he's basically God, what with all the facts circulating around about him, and so is Bruce Lee. Be warned: Turrets have been known to upgrade into deadly Turret Tanks in the endgame of high-level godmodder fights. Unless you've found some extraterrestrial help, and depending on the model of Turret, you're going to have an insanely hard time beating it. 5 Godmodder's Enemies Just as the Godmodder has a lot of allies, he has a much, much greater amount of enemies. Of course, this is fairly typical of any godmodder. If you're attacking a server, you're bound to attract some attention. The few brave souls who stand up to fight against a godmodder are referred to as the Anti-Godmodders, for obvious reasons. They alone are the ones who can defeat a godmodder's influence on a server and make sure he doesn't interfere with anything ever again. They have the power to directly tap into the Narrative and use the power of the Fourth Wall (more on that later) to summon entities, in a process that will be detailed later. These entities can be amplified by charge times which heavily increase health and attack stats. Hey, that's good, right? Well, yeah it is. But the true power of Anti-Godmodders is observed when they themselves attack directly. Despite what their name might lead you to believe, these guys are actually godmodders too. They have the power to take a godmodder's attacks right back against him and spawn equally powerful attacks. And their power seems to somehow rise as they fight higher-level godmodders. It probably has something to do with the Narrative... I'll research that later. The fabled few who fight the Godmodder are very special Anti-Godmodders known as the Descendants. As I've said several times, they're descended from the few who fought the first ever godmodder (and won!). The Narrative grants them enough power to be completely indestructible bar a few certain circumstances and gain the upper hand against the Godmodder himself. 5.1 Summoning Entities So, the main defense against a godmodder besides the players will be the entities they create. Entities are very important and can turn the tide of battle, but their greatest efficiency lies when they attack other entities, not a godmodder himself. (This can differ depending on low-level godmodders, but generally remains the same throughout.) There are many things that entities have going for them: their tenacity, their complexity, and their range. Range: Entities can be nearly anything. What they can be is limited only by the summoner's imagination. Entities can be a character from a video game, TV show, book, comic, a vehicle, an animal, a pretty-much-anything. Entities can even be made up by the summoner! Pretty much the only thing they can't be is entire zones. Despite that, this certainly gives a lot of room for the summoner to work with. Complexity: Entities can be very complex. In addition to having just plain old HP, they can have multiple parts to attack, such as shielding or appendages. They can have special attacks that go off in a set amount of turns, and they can produce other, weaker entities to attack alongside them. Entities can even have their own special gimmicks that set them apart from others and really give them independence. Tenacity: Entities can overcome obstacles. When helped by a player and given HP bonuses, they are a force to be reckoned with. A powerful enough entity can kill weaker ones easily, and this is extremely true if multiple entities work together. A team of entities can overcome and destroy a massive enemy. Of course, all of these factors are rendered moot because entities tend to be very weak upon summon. They require a lot of power to really enter the Battlefield. This is where another mechanic enters play: charging. By charging your entity for a set amount of posts, the power will increase. The longer you charge an entity for, the more powerful it will be. Teammates can even help you out with charges. An entity charged for a long time, say, 50 posts, will be absolutely devastating on summon. Keep these in mind and you should be ready to summon entities that will hold up in battle and may even help further it. 5.2 The Void Besides the Anti-Godmodders themselves, the Void's inhabitants oppose godmodders of any kind, including the Godmodder himself. Although, to be fair, the Void pretty much opposes anyone. But there are a select few inside of it who are opposed to the Godmodder. Let me give you the lowdown of the place. The Void is, in essence, the space between universes. Think of every universe being a bubble that floats in the air. The air is the Void. It's pretty much exactly what the name entails: a soul-sucking, relentless, endless, deep, dark sea of emptiness that goes on forever. Only if you have proper equipment, proper spacecraft, or a natural resistance to the place could you ever survive in there. And even if you did, you'd have to know where you're going somehow: time and space don't work right there. The Void can be accessed through nearly any universe. Wherever you go, it will always be there. Think of the bottomless pits from platformer games, the area outside the map of first-person shooters, the Furthest Ring of Homestuck, or, true to its name, the Void from Minecraft itself. To properly access the Void, you'll need to either travel outside of the universe yourself (which will take years) or pass through a Void Gate (which won't take years). The Void Gate will place you roughly outside the universe it was activated in. Once you're in the Void, as I said, you could be anywhere. Time and space are very odd in the Void, meaning it could take you years to cross a foot or seconds to cross a mile. And the things inside the Void aren't very friendly either. Countless beasts wander around in there, ruined civilizations and artifacts floating around in there. Some of the only sources of light in the Void are the Fourth Walls stationed in front of every universe. There are a lot of regions in the Void, too: the Inky Abyss, the Nest, and the Hub, to name a few. The Hub is pretty much the center of reality itself: it's where the Secret of the Void lies. The Secret of the Void and his Few are the people I said are opposed to the Godmodder. The Secret himself is basically a dragon a universe long. He's completely unfathomable. He IS power. And thankfully to any Anti-Godmodder, he can wipe a godmodder off the face of the map instantly. All you need to do is get past one of his numerous temples he uses to weed out righteous heroes. It is said that the Secret of the Void created the Void itself, back when reality was young. Him and his Few created powerful objects known as the Void Artifacts that were used to control time and space. As reality matured, the Artifacts were kept under lock and key. If, somehow, you managed to find one of these in your fights against your godmodder, they would prove invaluable. We'll talk about them in later chapters. Category:Book Category:DTG2